Plaything
by will o' the wisp
Summary: ANGST!!!!!! Relena desides she doesn't want to be Heero's toy. But a strange turn of events turns her world upside-down
1. Default Chapter Title

I don't own Gundam Wing. (This takes place two years after Endless Waltz.)  
  
Plaything  
  
Relena wandered the streets of London. It was a cool autum afternoon. The city was bleak and gray the old roads where still wet from the morning rain. She pulled her cashmere shawl closer to her and sighed. Relena was standing before an antique shop in the window was a teddy bear. It was like the one Heero gave her. The cute toy was meant to make her smile yet it made a painful memory rush to her mind. Something about the shop begged her to come in. She pushed the door gently and steped in.  
Inside a vast collection of things from the past stood on the shelves in a clutter. Somethings lay beneath a blanket of dust. Relena gazed at her surroundings. The shop was dark and warm her fingeres ran down the shelves in search of something that would catch her attention. "Looking for something dear?" a voice asked. Relena whirled around in surprise. Before her stood a old man. He was not of terribly grand size he had a white beard and kind green eyes. "Not anything in particular" she replied "Just something that would catch my eye." The man smiled "Well, I'm sure you will find something. There are many different things here. In fact I think I have something that would delight your pretty heart, if you care to see." Relena nodded and followed the man to the jewelry case. He opened it carefully and took out a tiny locket.   
It was made of polished silver and had delicate engraving in it. Relena noticed a few tiny diamond specks on it. "It's beautiful." She said in awe. "not only that," the man said "It has a history. Back in the Victorian times it belonged to a remarkable young lady. Her name was Sarah Anette Wehler, it was given to her by a man of the royal court. Legend has it when she opened it she found a note with three infamous words, I love you. Three months later she was married to the man who had given it to her. It is said that the person who wears this shall find there true love." Relena was amazed she said "I'll take it. I imagine many things here have a interesting history." The man grinned and nodded "Yes, they do. I'm sorry my name Richard Black. I am terribly rude for not introducing myself." Relena smiled "I am Relena Darlian." Relena took her credit card out of her purse and paid for the locket. "Thank you miss. Yes, many of the things here do have a history. I would gladley tell you about everything in this store. But it is becoming late and soon this shop will close. I hope I shall see you soon Miss Darlian." Relena nodded "Please call me Relena. I shall stop by tomorrow Mr Black." Richard Blacks eyes twinkled "If I am to call you Relena you must call me Richard. Until then!" Relena nodded and left.   
True love the words echoed in Relena's mind. Heero...Oh stop it! she told herself He can't beyour true love. He can't love anyone. Relena felt the soft drizzle of rain on her head and slipped into the tube station. She took the tube until Oxford. She owned a flat in the area. The rain outside becamemore powerful. Relena took out her black umbrella and dashed to her home. It was not a short walk but not a long one either. Her Georgian apartment was in a small circle around a little park. She loved the quite area.   
Relena lived on the top floor. Her apartment was filled with piles of books because she had ran out of space on her bookcase. There was a bedroom, a kitchen, an office, and a large bathroom. She did not need any more space. Her phone rang "Hello." she said. "Hi," a voice on the other end of the line replied "It's Lily, I just wanted to remind you we are meeting at Cafe Royal tonight at six thirty okay?" Relena answered "Yeah, thanks for reminding me. I gotta get dressed now, I'll see you there okay. Bye." Lily said "Okay bye." And then both girls hung up the phone.   
Relena made her way to the large closet in her bedroom. Clothes, she thought I need a dress. Damn I hate doing this. Relena chose a dark red crochet dress. It had a square neck and short sleeves. She then put on a pair of black platform sandals and a black beaded chocker. Oh shit I have to go before I am late! she thought. She grabbed her black shawl and ran out the door. Cluthching the shawl close to her she bolted down the street. She hopped onto the tube and road away.  
  
Relena ran into the Cafe Royal and quickley found her friends at a table in the corner. She sat down with them. "Hey," Lily said "I love your dress." Relena nodded "Thanks. So what's new?" Lily shrugged "Nothing much, some guy named Quatre called for you today. Strange most people know you are out of the office at five. Can you give me a huint as to who he is?" Relena gasped in surprise Quatre? Why did he call? I have not spoken to him in two years, why now? "Um, sure," replied Relena "Quatre and I where once friends. We haven't spoken to eachother in years, I can't imagine why he called now." Lily and the others nodded in understanding. There was a akward moment of silence. Megan broke the silence by complimenting Jessica's new earings and the girls quickley began a new conversation. Relena did not say a word she stared at her glass of water and lost herself in a twisted maze of thought What could this possibly be about? Quatre would not call for no reason after this long. Damn, why is this irratating me so much? This would be so much easier if he left me alone. What in hell possed him to interupt my life like this? What in bloody damnination makes him think that I'll be totally fine with this? Oh hell! "Earth to Relena," Jessica said "Do you plan on ordering anything to eat or are you just going to stare at your glass of water?" Relena blushed as she saw the waiter standing ready to take her order "A just a salad for me thank you." The waiter nodded and left "Hey," Jessica asked "Are you okay?" Relena sighed "Yeah I'm fine." For the rest of the dinner Relena sat quitley and starred out the window.  
  
The next morning Relena woke up, got dressed, and was ready to go to work when she noticed the locket she had purchased the day before lying on the table. She thought I think I'll wear it today. I won't find my true love but I'll look nice. She slipped the chain around her neck and ran out the door.   
She sat in her office answering the phone and signing papers all day. However at about fout thirty in the afternoon she recieved a phone call tht would turn her world around. "Hello," she said "Who is this?" A soft voice on the other end answered her. "Hello Relena it's Quatre, we need to talk." Relena answered coldly "About what?" Quatre took a deep breath "I know this is hard for you, but we need to talk about Heero." Relena voice became even more icey "Why are you talking to me about him?" Quatre knew she would say something like this "Because he needs you now." Relena burst "He needs me now! What does he take me for? Did you honsetly think that you could just call me and say that he needs me and expect me to go to him? I'm not some playing he pick up off the shelf day." Quatre tried to stay calm, this was a bit surprising to him. He never expected sweet and caring Relena to react this way. He persisted "I know this sounds sudden but you really need to talk to him." Relena composed herself. "I-I can't and I won't. Goodbye." She said dryly and hung up the phone. She looked at the phone and burst into tears. This was too much for her to bear. Quatre suddenly calling her about Heero. What could have happened to Heero? she wondered In his entire lifetime he never needed me, I was just a little girl to him, so why now? She glanced up at the clock relizing it was time to go. She steped out of her office and headed to the door she had to pay a visit to the antique shop again.  
  
Relena entered the antique shop Richard popped up from behind the counter. She looked at the shelves. She noticed a little doll. It was dressed in a sparkly pink dress and was in a gold trimed glass case. The case was on a gold stand with a little jewlery draw. There was also a little key, if you turn it the doll would turn as the box played a song. "Pretty little plaything, isn't it?" Richard asked. Relena nodded silently. Is that all I am to Heero? A pretty plaything? Is that what they all think of me? I'm not, I won't be. I won't be toyed with and then put away! "I wan't to buy it." She said. Richard smiled "Take it, it's yours." Relena thanked him took it and left the shop.   
Relena tore through the streets wildley rushing to her home. She bolted upstairs and into her flat. As she slammed the door behind her, she began to cry. Plaything the word echoed in her mind. Was that all she was? A stupid doll, for someone to play with. Ever since I met Heero I would do anything for him. But was I still nobody in his eyes? Fine! To hell with him! I'll escape him this time. I'de rather die, than be his plaything. I'll be stronger if it kills me!   
  
The next day she and her friends headed out shopping. Lily believes that any problem can be solved with a pair of new Gucci shoes. All Relena said was that she was unhappy. Before she knew it her and all her friends where on New Bond Street. "Relly, if it's about that guy. All you need is a new look!" Lily said. Jessica added "Make him realize what he's missing. I drove my ex crazy that way." Megan supported the idea "Yeah, it'll be fun!" Relena nodded shyley "Okay." For the next two hours her friends dragged her around the shops finding a new look. "Okay," said Lily "Tonight we are all going out, to Club Vampyre. It's the most exclusive trendy night club. My brother has connections there so we'll get in there." The girls nodded in agreement. Relena thought about how all friends where special. Jessica was strong and would defend all of them form anyone. Lily was super stylish. And Megan was a pure sweetheart. Relena smiled inside.  
  
The four girls entered the club, each making a bold statement. Relena wore tight dirty denim flares and a black sleeveless tee with a rinestone star on it. It exposed her midriff slightly. Jessica wore suede flares and a black haltertop. Lily wore leather pants and a gold tanktop. Megan wore a pink tube top and a denim mini skirt. They all made heads turn. See Heero, I'm not your plaything. I will be independant and happy. I don't need you! Relena thought.   
Relena was dancing with some guy she had just met. He was nice and funny. He told her he worked for a stock broking firm. His name was Jordan. Relea glanced around her looking for her friends when she saw an unmistakable brown braid. She quickly noticed Duo pushing through the crowd, she then saw Quatre. Her heart began to beat faster. She said good-bye to the guy and went looking for her friends. Instead she bumped into Quatre. He grabbed her "We need to talk." He said. She retorted "There's nothing to say." Quatre grip tightened "There's more than you think. I need to talk to you about you and Heero." Relena snapped "I'm not his plaything so leave me the hell alone." She pulled away Quatre begged her "Please, let me explain. If you listen I swear I will never bother you again." Relena sighed in defeat "Fine, but quickley." Quatre yanked her and led her to a door. He opened it and led her in shutting it behind them. There stood Wufie, Duo, and Trowa waiting. "Okay," he began "We all are really worried about Heero. All he does is talk about you and how stupid he was for letting you go. His mental health is at a all time low. He's hurting himself. We think he might die soon, unless something is done." Relena responded "I'm not his stupid plaything. He screwed up and lost me. He can't just have me back when ever he wants to." Duo pleaded "Please, we know this is strange. We are asking a lot of you. Try to understand." Relena turned away feeling the locket beneath her shirt's collar. "Leave me alone! This isn't what I want! Do you understand that I am human? Do you care? Leave me alone." Wufie was sick of comprimise with this miserable onna. He seized her and snarled "You are coming with us, if you like it or not."   



	2. Default Chapter Title

Plaything Chapter 2  
I fear for my life if I don't continue. So here it is.  
(I don't own gundam wing)  
  
Relena tried to break free from Wufie's steel-like grip but her attemps where futile. She knew she had to give in. She stopped screaming and fighting. Calmly she asked "What do you want?" Wufie released her. "Now," he said "That's better." Duo began "Relly, we are really sorry to put you through this. Burt believe me it is neccisary. Tomorrow we are going to come to your home and you are goign to go with us to Quatre's palace. Okay?" Relena was shocked "H-how do you know where I live?" Quatre smiled "A bit of handy computer hacking on Trowa's behalf. " Relena glared. "Fine." Duo took her by the hand and led her out of the door. Relena turned to him and asked "What if I don't comply?" Duo smiled "Things will get bad for all of us. Relena, you've got to do this. Please." In a surprise escape Relena tore away form him and bolted towards the door. Duo chased after her and seized her. he said annoyed "Since you won't make this easy. We'll just do this the hard way." He pulled her out of the club and waved for a taxi.   
Back inside Quatre quitley approached Megan and said "Miss, your friend Relena told me to tell you that she has gone home." Megan flashed a perfect smile and replied "Thanks."  
Duo led Relena out of the taxi and upstairs to her flat. He looked around the living room and weaved his way around the huge piles of books. Relena went into her bathroom and said "I'm taking a shower." Duo nodded and picked up one of the books. He studied it briefly and then placed it down. He pased around the room looking at different things. He noticed the doll in the glass case. And examined it closley. He heard a voice behind him   
"Is that all I am to you?" Duo whirled around to see Relena standing in a pale blue nightgown. She continued "Answer me. Is that all I am to you? A pitiful plaything. A doll." Duo shook his head "No, I need you. Heero needs you." Relena was not satisfied "What happens when you stop needing me?" Duo was dumbfounded by the question "We have always needed you. And we will always need you. Especially Heero." Relena hid her rage behind a mask of ice "How dare you? Bastard! How can you look me in the face and lie to me? You don't need me, you never needed me just like Heero! You say he needed me. Then why the hell did he break my heart by leaving me. I'm sure he needed me then. " Duo argued "If we didn't need you why would we come back." Relena retorted "Maybe it's all part of your sadistic game." Saying that she stormed out of the room slaming the bedroom door behind her.   
Duo stood in the silence. He couldn't believe how much Relena had changed. She was so icey now. He couldn't really blame her, Heero put her through hell. In the living room Relena's sobs could be heard. It made Duo want to kill himself. She hated him now. He was once her friend and now her prison keeper. Duo wondered why he was doing this in the first place and then he remembered. He owed it to his best friend, Heero.   
Duo could still clearly see Heero in his mind, a raving lunatic. Heero was first yelling screaming about how big of an idiot he was for leaving Relena. Then the machine broke down. Heero Yuy, the perfect soldier cowared in a corner sobbing. He cried out Relena's name into the empty darkness. Begging her from the shadows to forgive him, there was no answer. His tears turned to fits of anger beating himself against the walls. He even jumped off the balcony in hopes of ending his suffering. Thus he continued. Duo came this far to find Relena only to discover cold rejection. She rejected him, no she rejected Heero. Duo lay down on the sofa and stared at the ceiling. Duo lost himself in thought and then drifted into the mists of an uneasy sleep.  
Relena cried in her room. Her tears where those of pure misery. Spilling over her face. She hugged her knees to her chest praying she would die in her sleep. Bastard! she thought Sadist bastard! Why can't you leave me alone Heero Yuy? And if you can't at least face me yourself! I hate you! Violentley trembling from fear and pain Relena whispered under her breath "I hate you, Heero Yuy. I hate you." These words where so quite let so deadly. The words then vanished into the darkness leaving only there lingering impression upon her mind. She fell asleep in the corner enleloped by the darkness of night.   
  
Relena was awaked the next morning by Duo's tapping on her door. "Time to get up!" He said cheerfully he didn't want her to see his pain. Relena got up and got dressed. "What's for breakfast?" Duo asked. Relena responded "I'm not hungry there's fruit in the kitchen." Duo wnet into the kitchen to grab an apple. He told her "You better pack some clothes you'll be at Quatre's for a few days." Relena trudged back into her room and threw some clothing into her suitcase. The two of them waited until a car with the other pilots pulled up to the building. Duo then took her suitecase and escorted her to the car. The five of them drove to airport where Quatre's private jet plane.   
Relena stared out the window the entire trip without saying a word. Quatre tried to break the silence "Relena, I-I'm sorry. I really wish that we could meet under better cicumstances. Please try to understand. Relena replied coldley "There's not much to understand when you aren't telling me." Quatre looked uneasy "You'll learn soon enough." Relena shrugged and continued to stare out the window. She wondered what her day would be like if she hadn't met Quatre at the club. She probably would have given that guy her number and he would have called her. They could go out on a date. Maybe it would be the start of a normal relationship. Well that's something she had little expierence on, normal relationships. But her life was never normal.  
Relena tried to understand what was going on. If she was to be stalked and kidnapped something must be very wrong. She whispered "Why am I here?" The four boys exchanged glances trying to figure out what to tell her. Quatre began "Well, it's um complicated. We are still trying to figure out everything ourselves. But here is what we know; Heero does love you. He knows he made a huge mistake by letting you go. He now has well, lost his nerve, and we feel he is danger. Relena, he needs you. You are the only one that can help." Relena nodded still trying to understand.  
Her head began to spin as her thoughts collided and tore her appart. He's in danger....He needs you.....Your the only one that can help.... She wanted to see him that very instant. She wanted to tell Heero everything will be alright. Relena wanted to forgive him. No! a voice in the back of her head told her Don't listen. You are not a toy! Stand up for yourslef let him know what it feels like to be hurt. Relena argued with herself He needs you. You have to be there for him. Danger, a persons life is at stake. Put your ideals behind you and consider what you really want.   
  
Okay, if you want more you must include ideas in you reviews. My mind is beat please help me!!!!!!!!!   



	3. Default Chapter Title

(I don't own gundam wing or it's characters)  
Plaything 3  
  
The plane had landed and the group went to Quatre's mansion. As he opened the door Relena's heart began to pound. She was in the same building as Heero! Heero, who broke her heart and now wanted her back. She looked around the rooms where all beautiful. But it was a prison to her. She was brought here against her will, and was to kept here by force. Prison, the word sent a chill down her spine. In hopes to comfort her Duo placed his hand on her shoulder. "Get off me!" She said angrily as she tore away from him. "You don't have to be so mean about it." Duo said. She could see she had hurt him. Relena snapped back "What do you expect? You drag me here against my will just to please Heero! You don't give a shit about what I think! And then you expect me to be fine with this!" Wufie groaned "Miserable onna." Relena responed "Shut up justice freak!" Trowa broke up the arguement "Come Relena, I will show you to your room." Relena followed him without saying a word. She was led to elegant lavender room. A servant had taken her things there already.   
She lay down on the bed and stared at the ceiling. There was a knock at the door. "Who is it?" she asked. The door slowley opened as Quatre steped in "It's me Quatre." Relena growled "Go away." Quatre smiled weakley and replied "I can't, I live here." Relena retorted "Then let me go away." Quatre said "I can't do that either." Relena was annoyed "Why?" Quatre said calmly "Because I don't want to hurt Heero." Relena flared up in anger "Oh. So you hurt me instead. Great job!" She was sick of everybody she took one of the satin pillows and hurted it at Quatre's head. He jumped back and closed the door.   
Relena rolled her eyes. The stupity of her situation was unbearable. She was imprisoned in a mansion to comfort her ex. Do things like this happen to normal people? she wondered. She closed her eyes. She wished she had never gone to the club. If she haden't she'de probably be at work. Everything would be normal. Relena could hear the door creak as someone opened it. "Leave me the hell alone." She moaned. The door slamed shut.   
Relena jumped up on her bed. "Oh shit!" she thought "Knowing my luck that would be Heero." She slid of the bed and rushed through the door nearly crashing into Duo who was at her door. "Are you happy now?" He screamed. Relena didn't bother to respond "Where is he?" Duo knew it was a bad time to argue. He steped to the side aside and pointed to the room at the end of the hallway. More calmly he said "In his room." Relena nodded "Thanks." She darted down hallway. Her mind was racing, she didn't know why. "After all" she reasoned with herself "I don't love him. I hate him. Do I?"   
  
Okay people I am totally out of ideas. Give me something to work with or I'll stop. PS Thankee to all who gave me ideas. I'll use some of them, later on. 


	4. Default Chapter Title

(I don't own gundam wing or any of it's characters)

Plaything 4

Relena stepped into the dark room. She could here Heero's breathing "Why am I here?" she asked. There was no answer just the continuation of heavy breathing. "Baka." she muttered under her breath. She asked "Is this some sort of charade? Dragging me here against my will. I don't want to be here!" There was silence until she cried out "I am not your plaything Heero! You can't just take me when you need me. In your eyes was alway a spoiled child. I won't sit around and wait for you forever." Relena searched for the light switch. She turned it on. Her face froze in shock.

Heero was standing in the corner. He was pale and weak. His right arm had heavy bantages on the wrist. His blue eyes gazed at her looking for forgiveness. He studdered "I-I'm s-sorry." Relena wasn't expecting him to be this way. The perfect soldier was trembling in fear. Fear of being alone. Relena mustered all her strength to take a single step forward. She wished she hadn't been so angry before. She had no idea he was in a condition this terrible.

Two voices inside her head argued _Look at him! He's pathetic. You can't just leave him like that. Why not? Isn't that exactly what he did to you. Don't become his plaything again! But he loves you. He doesn't love anyone! Heero Yuy is the perfect soldier he has no emotions. Your wrong! He does have emotions. If he didn't have emotions why would he be like this? Don't you see it's all a game to him and your just a pawn. Don't let him win! _Relena stared at Heero lost in confusion. In the space between them was consumed by chaos. _Where do I go from here? _Relena wondered. Relena took a single step forward and whispered softly "Why am I here? There was no answer. Relena sighed "Why do I even bother? I give up! I get draged here by your friends, who say you need to talk to me and you have nothing to say. I am sick of being your doll!" She stormed out of the room.

Quatre and Duo caught up to her in hallway. "How did it go?" Duo asked hopefully she snapped back "Screw you bastard." Quatre pleaded "Please give him some time. Stay here for a few more days." Relena responded "No. I'm catching the next plain to London. If any of you ever speak to me again I will kill you!" Wufie grabbed her shoulder. With all the strength in her body Relena tossed Wufie back. He landed on the floor with a thud. "Where did you learn that?" Duo asked in amazment. Relena glared. She ran into her room. She took her cell phone and booked tickets back to London. Outside her door the four boys talked. "This is not good." Trowa said. Duo agreed "Definatley. So what do we do?" Quatre replied "I don't think there is anything we can do. She came and she talked to him and now she's leaving." Wufie exclaimed "So we just give up because of that miserable onna? Injustice!" Quatre sighed "If she wants to go home we have to let her go. You can't tell someone to be in love." Duo persisted "But she did love him!" Trowa responded "Yeah, but does she love him now?" There was silence between them.

Inside her room Relena angrily tossed her things into her backpack. She heard a gentle knock on the door she said coldley "Go bother someone else." None the less Quatre peered into the room. "Relena," he began "I'm really sorry you are upset. It was never meant to happen this way." Relena retorted "Tell me how was it supposed to happen then? The little princess would come and run to her loves arms. Was that it? Did you expect this?" Quatre looked down at the floor embaressed.Now he saw it. This was what he expected. How could he be so ignorant? Relena sneered "You're a pathetic moron." Quatre was hurt, he rushed out of the room. A few minutes later she heard the door open again "Go to hell!" She shouted without even turning around. Wufie growled "Miserable onna." Relena replied "Sexist asshole." Wufie commanded "You are staying here." Relena responded "No, I'm leaving in two days. For the meantime I'll check into a hotel." Wufie groaned and left. Yet again another there was another knock at her door. "Get lost!" She shouted. "Um hi." Trowa said "Can we talk?" Relena replied "Do I have a choice?" Trowa began "I'm sorry that we couldn't meet under better circumstances." Relena coldly said "I sure you are. That's why you dragged me here in the first place." Trowa calmly said "I understand how you feel." Relena sobbed "No you don't! No one does! I wish you would all stop telling me that! If you knew how I felt you wouldn't do this!" Tears streamed from her eyes. Trowa's heart ached with regret but his face was still devoid of all emotions. "You're right I don't understand. I wish I did though because as hypocritical as this might sound I care about you." Relena turned around and stared at him. He continued "I also care about Heero that's why I did this. I'm sorry." Relena's voice softened "Thank you Trowa. I forgive you." He left her then.

She left her room to escape her situation by taking a walk. Relena wandered into one of the many gardens. She walked the lanes quitley trying to organize her thoughts. She stared around looking for something to get her attention. Something did catch her but it wasn't what she expected. Heero lay on the ground his wrist was bloody. The knife lay beside him. Relena ran to him she could hear him breathing. "G-d that was stupid! Hold on please." she sobbed. Her hand moved over his bloody wrist trying to stop the blood flow. She tossed the cardigan she wore over t-shirt. Then she pressed the fabric over his wrist in a attempt to stop the blood flow. She cried for help. The gardener rushed over. He was able to run to the palace and called for help. Soon doctors came.

A few days later: (Relena missed her plane)

Relena peered into Heero's bedroom. "Hey," she said softley "Are you feeling better." He replied weakley "Yeah." "So," she began "Where do we go from here?" Heero shrugged "I thought you knew." Relena sighed "i thought I knew too. It's like we're bound together." A tear rolled from Heero's eye. Relena brushed it away. She tried to supress her own tears. She was tired of crying. Relena sobbed "I wish I didn't care." Heero stared at her "I don't. You gave me my humanity, don't lose yours." Relena smiled "I'll remember that." Tears streamed from her eyes. Heero inched closer to her and whispered "Aisheteru Relena." She looked back at him "I love you too." She leaned over him and pressed his lips with her own.

FINALLY I"M DONE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Please review!Thankee!"


End file.
